Picture Perfect
by ladydolce
Summary: After visiting her cousin, Anzu brings photos of her trip for her friends. Unfortunately for her it ends up in the wrong hands. Let the games begin!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I would kill off most of the annoying characters in a very gruesome way.

* * *

"Get back here Jounouchi!" A very angry brunette yelled as she chased her blonde friend down the halls of Domino high. "If you show anyone that picture I'll kill you!" Jou ignored her threat and continued running all the while grinning like a hyena. It started out like a typical day at school. She was busy chatting with Yuugi while Jou and Honda talked about what they were going to do after school and the fan girls were drooling over Kaiba who was reading at the back of the class. But one thing separated this day from any other. She had just come back from visiting her cousin in Nagasaki and had brought along some pictures of her trip. Unfortunately she forgot the scandalous picture (well to her it was) her cousin had taken of her. The picture itself wasn't the problem. It was what she was wearing that had her concerned.

When Jounouchi saw it he blushed and smirked at her which was frightening beyond belief. She had inquired why he was looking at her like that and he grinned and showed everyone in their group the photo. Yuugi and Honda blushed bright red and she tried to reclaim her property when he stood and bolted out of the classroom two minutes before the bell rang for recess. She immediately rushed after him dreading what he might do or who he might show. Which was why she was currently screaming her lungs out while trying to keep up with him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Get back here!" He laughed and turned back to look at her with that stupid grin on his face.

"Nah. I don't tink so Anzu. I've just hit de jackpot!" He turned around the corner and her breath were coming out in short gasps. Even with her rigorous training as a dancer there was no way she could continue chasing after him. She stopped and took a short rest and then continued on again. She turned around the corner her so-called friend escaped to and saw him running in the direction of the boys bathroom.

"Shit!" She cursed and her face paled. If he put that in there she would never survive the backlash. Quickening her pace she made a mental note to take a long soak in the tub when she got home. He turned to look back at her and she growled.

"Hey Anzu. Guess where dis is goin." He saw her eyes widen and he smiled gleefully. Unbeknownst to him she already knew what he was planning but that wasn't what made her eyes go wide and mouth fall open. For in front of Jounouchi a very angry looking Seto Kaiba was sauntering in their direction. She opened her mouth to warn Jou when at the same moment he turned his head to see what she was gaping at and in the blink of an eye he collided with the brunette male.

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't particulary like attending school with a bunch of idiots. The classroom was over flowing with nonsensical chatter and loud sickening sighs and giggles from the fans girls sitting to his right. On his left were the people he hated more than life itself; Yuugi and his bunch of delinquents. He purposely ignored the little voice in his head saying that Mazaki wasn't a complete idiot. She was the only one in the group that he actually respected and tolerated on some level. Well, when she wasn't screaming at him.

He glanced over in her direction and heard her talking about some trip she went on. He rolled his eyes when she gave the dog some photos and returned to his book. There was silence for a good few minutes before he heard Mazaki shriek. Annoyed he looked up and saw her blushing while trying to retrieve a picture from the mutt's grimy hands. He looked at Yuugi and the other guy and saw they were blushing as well. The next thing he knew, the mutt ran out of the classroom with Mazaki hot on his heels. Sighing, he closed his book placing it in his briefcase before walking out of the classroom when the bell rang.

Strolling down the busy corridor he glared at anyone who dared to look into his steely blue eyes. No one ever did. Well almost no one he amended. The only people who stared straight into his eyes were Mazaki and her loser friends. He stopped. Since when did he say Mazaki and her friends rather than Yuugi and his friends? Shrugging his shoulders he forgot about the meaningless thought and turned right. His eyes focused on the mutt who was running towards him and he frowned. The idiot was looking back at Mazaki who was staring directly at him. He had to admit she looked pretty stupid. He was about to move away and out of harm's way when he skidded slightly on the ground and felt something or rather someone slam into him.

* * *

Opening his blue eyes, the first thing he saw was the yellow caution sign on the ground warning students of the wet floor. He groaned and saw the mutt lying next to him, apparently dazed. Raising his head he saw Mazaki running up to him when she stopped and rested her hands on her knees catching her breath. Getting up he brushed his clothes off and glared at her hunched form. He turned to the blonde idiot on the floor and opened his mouth to say something snide when he noticed the photo lying beside his still form. Curious, he picked it up and his eyes widened, a slight blush crawling up his face.

Anzu continued panting, taking deep breaths. Inside she was laughing hysterically. Jounouchi got what he deserved and she was positive Kaiba would make a few remarks at the blonde's expense. And for once in her life she wouldn't stick up for him. She would let Kaiba insult him as much as he wanted then when he was through she would retrieve her picture and slap him across the face for being an ass. Anzu smiled at her thoughts and looked at Kaiba. He was picking up something from the floor and she paled when she saw him looking at the photo of her. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw him blush.

"Kaiba? Can I please have that back?" She gulped when he raised his eyes from the picture and smirked at her. It was an evil smirk and she feared what he might do with the glossy parchment in his hand.

"No." Her face fell and she glared at him.

"It's my property and I would like it back. Now." Seto placed the photo in his pocket and grabbed his briefcase.

"I don't think so Mazaki. This could be used as very good blackmail." Anzu put her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration.

"Listen you bastard. If you don't give me back that picture I'll tell everyone in school you're in love with Jounouchi." He frowned and glared at her intensely. The bell rang and the students hurried back to class with the exception of Seto and Anzu of course. They just stood unmoving glaring at each other. "Kaiba. Class is starting and I would really like to be there on time." Seto just rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Anzu growled and followed him completely forgetting about Jou who was still passed out on the floor. He walked towards the computer lab ignoring her constant complaints. Finally he stopped a few doors away from his class and pushed her against the wall.

"For once in your life just shut up!" Anzu wasn't phased by his rude attitude and pushed herself forward. Their lips a hair's width away from each other.

"Why should I? You don't scare me Kaiba." His eyes narrowed and he looked at her parted lips. Smirking once more he looked into her angry blue eyes.

"You know Mazaki, you can be a real pain. Always playing the cute and innocent card when you are anything but." Anzu opened her mouth to tell him off when he slammed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened and she tried pushing him off but he pressed her firmly to the wall and pushed his lips harder against hers. After a few unmotivated moans she finally gave in and allowed herself to melt into his sensual kiss. Seto dropped his briefcase and held her waist tightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her back arched and she moaned loudly.

He growled lowly in his throat and continued to ravish her lips. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her but right now he wasn't complaining especially when she tugged on his hair painfully forcing him closer to her body. Far too soon in Anzu's opinion, Seto pulled away from her panting heavily. He looked into her glazed eyes and smirked. Picking up his briefcase from the floor he reached into his pocket and gave her the photo. She looked at him confused and his smirk widened. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers and stared into her eyes.

"I expect to see you in that outfit very soon Anzu." She blushed and watched him walk away and into the computer lab before giving her one last heated look. Anzu glanced at the picture in her hand and her blush increased tenfold. In the picture she was wearing a skimpy, black fur lined, strapless one-piece satin bathing suit, thigh-high white stockings and black pumps. Accessorized with a pair of over-sized black bunny ears and a white collar. Walking to her class she silently groaned.

"I am never going to visit my cousin again."

* * *

A/N: This was the fic I promised you guys. Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
